It's Already Too Late
by AmazonnessRyoga
Summary: Tamahome gave up Miaka knowing his love for her could never be consummated. Maybe a legend is enough to keep her and someone who will never give up on their love together.


Hey there you all.No long spiel this time!!!I don't own these characters, Yu Wastase does!!!This story takes place right after Miaka breaks free of Tomo's illusion, and Tamahome says they can't love each other anymore.So now on with the story…

{It's Already Too Late {

"Miaka!" Tasuki yelled as cheerfully as he could, guilt about hurting Miaka's feelings earlier that day still filling his mind like a deadly plague.But Miaka's cooking was horrible…extremely horrible…He grimaced painfully as he remembered the horrific taste of the Miko's food.

Trying to put that issue in the past, he held up a basket of round, juicy peaches."Oooooo!" he squealed as he held the plump fruit up to his face."I've got some peaches for me and you!!!This is to make up for before!!!Let's eat them together!!!" 

Realizing she was not there, Tasuki set the peaches down and glanced to his left, then to his right, noticing Tamahome staring off into the sunset, sitting with his back turned away from the other Suzaku Seishi.

"Hey Tama," Tasuki yelled."Where's Miaka?"

Tamahome turned to face him with a solemn appearance, his eyes soft and sad looking."Miaka…" Tamahome started dully."She went up to that tower…"

_To the tower?!_Tasuki thought._Why would she do something like that?!Did Tamahome…_Just the thought of Tamahome hurting her sparked a flame inside of Tasuki's fiery soul.

"Tamahome," he whispered threateningly."What did you do to Miaka?Why are you acting like that?!TAMAHOME!!!"

Miaka stood at the entrance to the tower of legend._If you kiss your loved one the moment the sun sets, nothing will ever be able to separate you.But what if Tamahome doesn't come?What will I do then?_

She shivered as the though of never being able to hold Tamahome in her arms again crossed her mind.Hot tears ran down her face, and she hugged herself, trying to find strength somewhere inside her soul.Her knees felt weak and, despite her body's angry protest, began to walk into the cold tower.

Up the stairs she went as visions of her beloved played in her mind over and over again, only causing her heart to break even more._Please come, my love, _Miaka prayed silently with every step she took.

Tokaki, stood before the heart broken Tamahome.Tasuki, Subaru, and Xi Fang stood to the side, watching the unfolding drama.

Tokaki was lecturing Tamahome, reminding him why he could no longer be with the Suzaku no Miko."You and that girl are going to split up.No, you're going to HAVE to split up.Wishing on Suzaku won't work, it's the one wish the beast god won't grant!When the god appears the Miko's purposes are fulfilled and she must return to her own world," he paused, a tight feeling of worry for Tamahome building in his chest.It was not that he didn't want Tamahome to be with the one he loved, it's just that he did not want to see him go through the pain of having his beloved taken away from him before their love could be consummated. 

"That is the rule," he pressed on."No matter how much you fight it, you cannot change it.This love will end tragically.It'll tear you both apart." 

Tasuki kept his flame colored eyes on Tokaki the whole time, taking in every word he said, absorbing the harsh reality of it all._Tamahome hurt Miaka now, just so that it won't hurt later?_Tasuki glared in Tamahome's direction._You bastard… you cowardly bastard!You broke her heart… made her cry, and for what?You still have time to be with her and you're giving it up?!_

Tokaki stared Tamahome down as he uttered the last words of his speech."Stop loving her now, before it's too late!"

Tamahome stood up slowly.He glanced back at his master and smiled, but immediately began to frown again.Tasuki was in the corner of the room, leaning against the wall laughing.He uncrossed his arms as he looked at Tamahome competitively in the eye.

"It's already too late," Tasuki muttered as he darted out of the room.Stunned, Tamahome quickly followed, his face distorted in confusion.He dashed out of the house and searched for Tasuki frantically.When he found him, he had already mounted a horse.

The others swiftly ran out of the house, wanting to see the drama unfolding between the two men outside.Tamahome shielded his eyes from the dark orange sun that had positioned itself behind Tasuki, making him and the horse a mere silhouette.

"You had your chance with Miaka," he told Tamahome in a deep, cold voice."I promise I will take good care of her for you…"Tasuki kicked the horse and it sped of into the distance, leaving Tamahome in a cloud of dust.

Miaka stood at the top of the tower.Her brown hair blew gently with the wind.All was silent, except for the thunderous beating of her own nervous heart._If he doesn't come, I don't know what I'll do._

Her mind sauntered through the past.She smiled as she remembered the time she first met Tamahome with Yui.She remembered when Kuto had taken Tamahome hostage, and when Tamahome had broken her arm, and tore up his love letter to her.

_He had done some pretty nasty things_, Miaka thought to herself._I tried to kill myself, but Hotohori saved me.After I got better, I was almost unfaithful to Tamahome.I kissed Hotohori…I wonder if I could get over Tamahome that easily again…_

Her eyes met the angry red sun, which was minutes away from setting.Tears fell from her eyes once more, as she came to terms with reality, realizing Tamahome might not come for her this time… 

Tasuki kicked his horse, trying to make it run faster.Xi Fang had told him the legend of the tower earlier, and he was determined to make it to Miaka before the sun had set.He smiled as he noticed the tower was not that far in the distance.His mind could not be stopped from thinking sweet thoughts of Miaka…

_Miaka, I remember the first time I met you.I carried you away, and later tried to kiss you.Suzaku, how I wanted to kiss you!!!And even after I kidnapped you and made you my hostage, you still helped me regain my position as leader of the bandits.I remember the time Tamahome hurt you.When I realized it was him that had broken your arm, I could not even see straight I was so pissed!I wanted to kill him… I wanted to kill him with my own bare hands.But hearing you cry out his name and beg me not to hurt him, I couldn't!!! I didn't realize why then, but now I know I could not do anything you didn't want me to, because I seek your approval so much.If you would just give me a chance, just one chance, I would make sure you never cry again._

He jumped off his horse as quickly as he could, heart pounding from nervousness.He hadn't really thought of any sort of plan.Now that he was there he didn't know what to do!!!"What the hell!" he said out loud as he ran into the tower and up the steps.

He slowed cautiously as he reached the top.He could see Miaka standing with her back to him, with her hands placed over her heart._Over the heart Tamahome broke, _Tasuki thought to himself as he ran a hand through his orange hair, and began to walk forward.

Hearing footsteps coming towards her, Miaka gasped, almost afraid to look back.She closed her eyes and turned around, holding her breath.She opened her eyes to see Tasuki standing in front of her.

"Tasuki?!" she cried out in surprise."What are you doing here?"

Tasuki wasted no time with words.He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her tiny body closer to his.He lowered his forehead to meet hers.

The shining of the golden sun was beginning to fade…

"Please listen to me," Tasuki begged, wanting to get his feelings out in the open."I love you.I have always loved you.I say I hate girls, but you are a women, and there is no one in this world or in your own world that could ever force me to stop loving you.I will never make you cry.Never."

The last rays of the sun slipped behind the horizon as Tasuki placed his lips on top of Miaka's.

Miaka slowly closed her eyes as she grabbed Tasuki's neck and pulled him even closer to her. Their kiss did not end, not even when the stars were shining in the heavens.They were stuck in the kiss, knowing that nothing could ever separate them…

I like Miaka and Tasuki as a couple!!!But the ending of the series is absolutely perfect!!!I wouldn't change it for the world!!!Anywayz…tell me what you thought of the story!!!I like to know, so I can work on things when I write more fictions!!!I also like to know what I'm doing right too!(Then again, who doesn't?!)

# Amazonness Ryoga


End file.
